I May and May Not Be Falling in Love With My Co-Worker
by CherSwaggerBrat
Summary: Shay is having doubts about her feelings towards her co-worker Lindsey. They hang out together every time they have a free time. But all of the sudden,Shay starts to feels those tiny feelings down in her stomach whenever Lindsey comes closer or have to kiss her during a Paily scene. What happens if Shay actually starts to feel something towards Lindsey?
1. Chapter 1

**_Shay's POV_**

"Are you going somewhere? I mean, you must— you must be going somewhere"

"Yes,I am… going somewhere"

—

"And cut! Well done ladies! That's it for today" Larry shouted from the other side of the set as he made his way towards us.

"You both were excellent! Have you read the next Paily scene yet?"

"Not yet but we will and I'm sure Paily shippers are going to love it!" Lindsey told him as she crossed her arms together.

"Very good,You two can go back to your trailers and change. Lindsey you looked gorgeous!" He smiled at her before he walked away.

"He's right. You did look gorgeous" I said agreeing with Larry.

"Aww,Thanks Shay,You and I make such a great team together on set. I love working with you more than the others" She admitted showing her big smile.

"I could say the same thing but the others would get offended if they hear me saying that I love working with you more them" I told her and gave her a smile.

"So you do love working with me than the others?"

"Yeah..of course. I mean we do bring out the rainbows and unicorns on set that's one of the reasons why fans loves about us" I explained as we were making our way to our trailers.

"I couldn't agree with you more,by the way do you want to practice our next scene together? I think Larry wants that scene to be good so why don't we give it to him perfectly?" Lindsey recommended.

"That sounds brilliant ,do you want me to read it before the practice or shall we read it together?" I asked as I stood in front of her trailer.

"I was going to read it now inside since I don't have any intention of sleeping but if you want to, you can join me?"

"Sure, I have the script in my purse" I smiled as she let me into her trailer. It was clean and I could smell roses. We begun reading the first page of the script. I started reading the first paragraph and it was a scene about Spencer and Toby. Then without knowing I was on page five where I had the scene with Lindsey.

"Page five, we have an interesting scene" Lindsey broke the silence as she kept her eyes on the script.

"Really?" I asked since I was still reading the scene when then I noticed that Paige had to kiss Emily to shut her from talking. "Very interesting.." I told her as I placed the script on the couch besides me.

"So I have to say my line until you cut me off right?"

Lindsey nodded as she continued reading the next line. "And you need to be sort of speechless like I took your breath away from the kiss or something. Read the next line" She said as she pointed me at the script.

"And how are we suppose to practice that? There isn't much talking" I blurted out.

"We could practice the movements? Like where we should stand and how I would lean in but not actually kiss you, like a fake kiss? We could leave the real kiss for the do you say?" Lindsey suggested like she was okay with all the fake kissing thing. Isn't it going to be awkward after?

"I mean yeah we could try? Do I have to start talking like random things because trust me this is my first time practice a scene like this before it could actually happens during the fil—-"

Lindsey placed her hand on my lips and pressed her lips against her palm. After a few moments she backed away and smiled. "See thats how a fake kiss works!"

For a second I thought she was going to kiss me on the left me breathless with a hand on my lips and her lips on her palm! How is she going to leave me once her lips touches mines? Oh boy!

"That caught me a bit by surprise.. " I said trying my best to sound like I was joking.

"Well I guess when they see the real one,they won't stop talking about it,You know,our fans how they are like" She giggled softly.

"Do you think that our characters might end up together again?"

"Hopefully… I'm still here because my character is connected to yours and to Janel's and all the 'A' team situation so if Paily will be back together,there is more chance for me to be in more episode" Lindsey sighed.

"Hey,why don't we take a selfie to let our fans, mostly the paily shippers knows that there is still hope for Paily and to never give up on those two?" I suggested as I saw Lindsey quickly nodding her head. I grabbed my iPhone from my purse and selected the camera app. Lindsey sat closer to me and leaned her face towards mines until our cheeks touched,and then I took the photo. We both smiled for the selfie and both agreed to uploud it on Instagram and Twitter since thats were the fans usually hang out to get noticed by us.

**_"Who's ready for some Paily in the future? LadyShawsters and I are reading a scene that it may or may not be leaving you speechless! Lindsey says Hi! :) #Paily #PLL /p/dEruY0wr3U/ " _**

When the tweet got tweeted, within seconds,the picture got a lot of retweets and favorites and tons of and I decided to take a small break from our _practicing_ and see what the fans said.

**_" Shaymitch Ladyshawsters OMG I'm so excited! I love you! xxx #PAILYmatters" - paily48_**

**_" Shaymitch Ladyshawsters god no! #EMISONENDGAME!" - eMisoN88_**

Most of them where positive comments towards Paily but there was a competiton against Paily, the Emison fans. Lindsey and I both sighed when we read some harsh tweets and when we read nice tweets,we smiled.

After couples of hours of surfing through the internet, we decided that we could make a live stream along with a guest star from the cast. Before we tweeted it, Lindsey grabbed her phone and called someone.

"Hey.. I'm doing fine! How are you..? Just here in my trailer with Shay… yeah we have this scene.. yes….listen, Shay and I decided to make a live stream for the fans, would you like to join and be our guest star?….. really? awesome! I'll tell Shay! Thanks! take care bye bye "

I watched her talking and I noticed that the guess star accepted when a bright smile on Lindsey's face appeared. She opened her Twitter app from her phone and started typing.

_"_**_Who's up for a live stream tomorrow night with Shaymitch? We're bringing a guess star! :) #PLL #LiveStream" _**

And of course I retweeted it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_LINDSEY'S POV_**

"Shayyy! Get your ass over here,Live stream starts in 10 minutes!" I yelled from living room while Shay was making some popcorn.

**_"Who's ready for the live stream with Shaymitch? Who do YOU think is going to be the guest star? #10minutes ! " _**

"I'm coming! I thought you would be hungry. Popcorn?" She asked placing the bowl full of popcorn on the coffee table after I grabbed a hand full of popcorn. Second later,we heard my front door bell rings and I knew exactly who would be here in this hour.

"Can you tweet the live stream? I'm going to get the door" I stood up quickly making my way towards the front door as Shay took my spot so she could send the link.

**_"Join the live stream now! :D /ladyshawsters - Shaymitch"_**

I opened the front door and smiled at who was at the exchanged hugs and had a small talk of how we've been doing before we could make our way back to the living room.

**_SHAY'S POV_**

I didn't know if the fans where seeing me so I just started to ask.

"Can you guys see me?" I asked as I looked at the camera as the chat bar continued beeping. I read what the fans were saying and I smiled when they said that they could see me.

"Helloooo! How are you guys doing?"

_Chat bar msgs: _

**_OMFG SHAY YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL ! _**

**_SAY HI TO ENGLAND! _**

**_OMG SHAY! WHERE IS LINDSEY? _**

**_tell us who is the guest star! I bet it's Lucy! _**

**_I think it's Keegan! or Tyler _**

**_What if it's Marlene omg! _**

I tried to read all the comments but they were sending a lot too fast for me to read all of them . The only one that I caught had something to do with England.

"Hello England!" I waved at the camera and I leaned towards the screen to try to catch a question or a guess. Then I saw two people coming towards me and a huge smile appeared on my face. Lindsey sat besides me and greeted the viewers with a huge grin as the guest star stayed behind the laptop.

"HELLLO! " Lindsey sang as she waved at the camera. "Are guys excited to know who's the guest star? She is standing right in front of us!"

**_Chat bar msgs:_**

**_SHE SAID IT'S A SHE! GUYS IT'S NOT A PLL BOY! _**

**_IS IT JANEL?!_**

**_Troian? please I hope it's Troian! _**

**_OMFG it's a She! Is it marlene? _**

Then the guessed star typed a msg on her mobile screen to show us what she wanted to say to the fans before she could make an appearance on the Ustream.

"Okay guys, She told us the first one who will guess who she is, they will get a follow from her! How excited is that?" I told the fans with some excitement in my voice.

**_who is she?! - Spoobbyy1_**

**_I need that follow no matter who she is! - Ezrax457_**

**_Is it Tammin? - bitchcansee997_**

**_IS IT SASHA?! - amberloveshaleb3_**

"Someone guessed it! Congratulations amberloveshaleb3 you just got a follow from Sasha!" Lindsey said happily with a huge smile on her face as she made space for Sasha to sit.

"heyyyy guys!" Sasha giggled as she blew a kiss to the camera for the fans.

"How awesome is that, having Sasha in a live stream aye?" I asked the fans as we noticed that they were freaking out when they saw Sasha on the screen.

"So do you guys have a question for us?" Sasha asked as the three of us looked at the chat bar to try catching a quick question.

"Hiii Janny!" Lindsey and I said together.

**_Emison or Paily?! - EzraWithPie100 _**

**_SASHA DO YOU LIKE PAIGE WITH EMILY? - PailyMattersok_**

**_Lindsey's POV_**

"Emison or Paily? hmm..Emison or Paily Lindsey?" Sasha asked with a smile as she turned to look at me.

"Well... it's hard to pick... " I said looking at her and then quickly I looked back at the camera and smirked. " Paily of course! Who's with me?!"

"Where are my Emison shippers?" Sasha shouted and smirked even more than me as the fans ended up make **_#PailyvsEmisonUSTREAM _**top 1 trend.

**_EMISON! SASHA I LOVE YOU! - Sashano1fan_**

**_PAILY ALL THE WAY! SHAY CHOOSE! - Pailyshipper444_**

"What about you Ms Mitchell?" I smiled at her and so did Sasha.

**_Lindsey called shay MS MITCHELL OMG ! I ship it! - PLLover345_**

"I don't know.. what do you guys think? Emison or Paily?" Shay asked to the fans as I noticed her looking at me for some seconds. After 5 minutes Shay deciding who she likes more, She ended up choosing Paily and Sasha made a pout face and let out a 'booo'.

"Okay guys asks us something about PLL like theories that you guys have" I asked the fans and once again,I let my eyes on the chat bar to catch at least one theory.

**_pAige is A! I can feel it! - Emisonyo4ever_**

"Paige as A? hmm I actually wore the hoodie once back in season 3.. you guys remember when Toby ended up being A?" I asked looking at them.

"I was there when she actually was wearing the hoodie! It was creepy though! but Lindsey is a good actress!" Sasha said as she poked me on my cheek.

"aww thanks!"

**_Lindsey will be always be moze for me! - Shawster4ever567_**

**_Moze and nedd! omg I ship those two back then! Miss the show! - Mitchieforshay_**

"You guys still remember me as Moze? boy! that was a long time ago! Moze was my first step into my carrier so without her right now I wouldn't be here talking to you guys so thank you for all the support during my whole carrier! I love you!" I blowed three kissed at the camera

"Ohmygosh it's 11pm.. we need to get on set at 5am..for the - " Shay stopped talking and turned to the camera with a smirk. "Nope not going to tell you what scene!" She sticked her tongue out before she winked at the fans.

"Well you guys need to go sleep too, because I bet your time zones are different than ours!" I told her as Sasha agreed and continued to talk after me.

"And we'll see you next time! I'll make sure that these two idiots would be in my first Ustream at my house!"

"That hurt!" I acted dramatic forming an 'o' with my lips like Shay's and then all there ended laughing.

"So thanks guys for staying up late or woke up early to watch this Ustream! I love you all!"

"Bye guys! love ya!"

"Bye bye! Take care you guys!" I blew one last kiss at them before I ended the Ustream.

"That was fun! " Sasha said and Shay and I nodded.

"Do you have that scene with us at 5am?" I asked her as I let out a small yawn.

"Yeah but right after Paige's leaves Emily's house"

"You two want to sleep over? " I asked as I switched off my laptop .Sasha and Shay nodded while the three of us ended up walking upstairs as I showed them the two guest rooms for Shay and the other one for Sasha. We gave a goodnight hug to each other before we could go to dream land.

**A/N**: Chapter 2! :D What do you guys think? ^^ xx


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shay's POV**_

After last night Ustream, Sasha, Lindsey and I had to wake early to get on set on time. Lindsey and I had that scene to do the one that we yeah the one we had to practice two days ago. Sasha was talking to Marlene meanwhile Lindsey and I got dressed into our character's clothing. Lindsey was wearing just a simple tight jeans with a nice top and I was wearing typical Emily's style.

"Lindsey,Shay in 3 minutes!" we heard someone calling as we made our way there on set in Emily's told me that in this scene,I have to sit on top of the bed,acting like I was looking for something on the internet when Paige knocks on Emily's bedroom door. I did what I was told. I sat in the middle of the bed and when I heard them say 'action' three seconds before they started filming, I started to act like I was looking for some theories about the murder of Bethany Young. I looked up from the laptop screen when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Paige?.. " I started to stand up from the bed as stood next to my bed.

"Em..I have to tell you about something about Alison and her soon army. It had been killing me, not to telling you about it"

"What Army? What are you talking about?"

"I heard that Mona saying that Alison is building her own army to go against her and against you and the others. You guys need to be careful"

And here the whole scene goes, Emily talking until Paige shuts her with a kiss.

"I told you to stop trusting Mona! Don't you remember what happened in the locker room! The rat! I can't imagine what she's willing to do to you, knowing that you told me now ..You have to prote-" I gasped for air before I felt her hands on my cheek and her lips on mines. I needed to be in character but she caught me by surprise again. After a few seconds later,I finally pulled her closer by the waist and pressed my lips against her more harder .It wasn't the first time that I kissed Lindsey but I don't know, this just felt different. I can't even explain it.

"Annnd cut!" The director said softly watching us from the preview of the camera. "well done!"

After we heard the word cut,I just gave her another simple soft kiss on her lips before I slowly pulled away not making any eye contact with her.

"Good job both of you! Sasha you're next,Shay stay there like she left you speechless after the kiss,look into her eyes when she just walk out of Emily's bedroom and leaves and then when she bumps into Alison, you and Sasha make your own scene and that will be for you for this morning" He told us, the three of us nodded as we all went back to our characters.

We took our places where we were, I placed my hand back on her waist and pulled her back closer to me,She leaned forwards leaving just a few inches so she could pull back,look at me and walks out.

_"Next scene in 3...2...1... action" _

She leaned back,I looked into her eyes,being all speechless, All I know is that she kept looking for something into my eyes. When she got what she wanted from my eyes,She dropped her hands off my cheek and slowly made her out of Emily's bedroom. Within minutes Sasha walked in being her character.

"Was that pigskin?"

"Paige, Alison. Her name is Paige. Is it so hard for you to remember her damn name?!" I said with a harsh tone like they told me to do.

_"Annnnd cut! Well done! Shay bravaa! Your acting is very good! Keep it up!Shay,Sasha,Lindsey the rest of the day is off for you guys!" _Larry smiled at us as he raised his thumbs up.

We walked out of the set, As I heard Sasha talking with Lindsey about something. "I'll see you guys later? I have something to do" I lied as I gave them a small smile and a small wave.

"Shay, wait I have to ask you something!" Lindsey quickly said bye to Sasha before she started chasing after me to my trailer.

"yeah?" please don't ask why I gave you that extra peck during the Paily kiss. please don't. please please!

"I kinda Promised Shawsters that I will have you as my guest star for tonights Ustream... Since it was fun yesterday, and I thought that I could make the Ustream do you say?You're in?" She asked as she bit her lower lip softly and gave me those puppy eyes that she knows that I couldn't say no to them. "Pleasee Shay bear?" She smiled at me.

"Shay bear? Really?" I giggled as I gave her a nod. "Okay,I'm in" I said as I gave her a smile back.

It's been twenty minutes since the Ustrem started and I couldn't help it but giggle whenever Lindsey said something adorable to our fans. They asked us to play two questions but the fans had to tweet us the questions and we have to pick two questions for each other and since we still had plenty of time. We agreed.

"ok,who's going to start? Shall I?" Lindsey asked me as she turned to face me. I nodded as I smiled to the camera and looked back at her. Lindsey scrolled down on her twitter feed and then a smile appeared again.

"Okay Shay,Have you ever find your self on set uncomfortable ? If yes with who? asked ' _**mitchie4internity**_' "

"Umm.. yes I did was with kiss in the library because she was still under-age and it got weird afterwards" I admitted as she gave me a small nod waiting for me to pick a question from the fans.

"Lindsey, Have you ever kissed a girl before Shay?And how does it feel kissing Shay Mitchell? asked _** Lindshayshipper3**_" I was so curious about this and I had no idea why I picked this question. Lindsey looked at the camera and back to me and she started to blush a bit.

"Ermm.. Shay was actually my first kiss with a girl." She said eyeing the camera but then she looked at me to answer the other one. " and It feels like rainbows and different but a good kind of different. She always smells good and she uses strawberry lip gloss so in other words..Kissing shay is nice.. and sweet? I guess" She let out a chuckle before she looked down at her phone to pick another question. I couldn't help it but to smile when Lindsey tried to explain how it feels like kissing me.

"If you could a write a Paily scene, how would it be? asked _** Shawever579" **_Lindsey put her phone on the couch as she turned to look at me with a soft smile.

"A Paily scene? I got few ideas like getting Paige pregnant " I gave a small wink at the camera before I turned to look at Lindsey who got a bit red. "I mean.. I don't know..I suck at writing but If I could write a scene it would be definitely be a scene where Emily finally picks the right one for her which I hope it's Paige and tells her how much she means to her and how much she loves her" I smiled as Lindsey let out an 'aww' and gave me a side hug.

"Last question?" I asked as I turned to Lindsey who gave me a small nod before she unwrapped her arms slowly from me.

"Last question.. and after this,I think we should end this stream but I promise you guys that this is not going to be the last!" I nodded agreeing with Lindsey. I looked down for the last time at my phone and tried my best to pick the best question to end this Ustream.

"I got one! okay,Ready?" I smiled at Lindsey as she waited for me to start reading. "How can someone get your special attention? asked by _** Simpsonfan1 **_"

"Like physical or Emotion attention?"

"I don't know.. " I let out a small shrug. Answer for both physical and emotion"

I watched her making that thinking hard face before she answered the question. "okay.. physically, I think when someone looks me straight into my eyes,like deep deeep down,you know what I mean? and they has me one hundred percent on them and emotion attention I have no idea" She said with a cute laugh. I smiled and nodded.

"Well,I think this two question game is finished,yeah?" I said as I turned facing Lindsey as she was already looking at me. "Yep,I hope we'll do another Ustream for you guys soon but this week,we have to be on set for more than twelve hours because of our... 'intense" scenes...I don't want to spoil anything but I can say that Paige and Emily have some scenes together and I'm sure y'all are going to love it as much as we do" we smiled before we looked back at the camera and waved. "We love you so much and thank you for all the questions and thank you for supporting us no matter what!" I told them as I blew a kiss to them before Lindsey ended the Ustream.

Right after we ended the Ustream,we received a call from Larry that says we should get back on set and re do the Paily scene but 's going to take place at school, next to Emily's locker. She drops the book and Paige comes to pick it up. It's going to be like 5x03 scene but when she dropped her notebook and Paige picked it up,but this time, the whole scene is going to end differently.

When we got on set, Lindsey and I changed into our character's outfits and once we were finished dressing up, we had one hour to memorize the few lines we had before we actually stat filming the scene. I finished memorizing a few lines after half an hour that Emily had to say whenI saw Larry giving us an sign for us to be on set when we were ready. When we were ready, Lindsey and I walked on set as I made my way in front of the locker and heard the word 'action' I opened the locker and let the book fall on the ground. I bent down to grab it but then I saw her bending so she'll grab the book from the floor and give it to me with a half smile and half smirk on her lips.

"Thanks" I said as we both stood up as I held the book in my hands.

"You're ready for thanks giving? "

"Ah..Not , because we usually decorate early for Christmas and this year I'm totally behind" I told her as I was playing with my book trying to calm myself down from being nervous.

"If you need help.." She smiled at me as she gave me the look that Emily could count on her with the christmas decorations.

"How was the night? the one you got all dressed up for?"

"It was a costume thing.. but mine didn't really fit"

There was a moment of silence while looking into each others eyes. I was going to lose concentration of being my character because having her eyes on me, doesn't really help at all but thank god I didn't.

"W-We never had our talk"

"I'm tired of talking.."

She took a big step towards me and started to lean in. My eyes a bit wide open but when her lips touched mines, I immediately closed my eyes and kissed her wasn't the first time that we kissed but I felt something. The things that I felt gave me a strange feeling down to my stomach. I felt Paige's love for Emily during the kiss. When she slowly pulled away, I opened my eyes and I saw her smile with a small smirk in it. I just stood there,probably looking like an idiot because of all the smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lindsey's POV**_

After days of our locker kiss scene,Shay and I had to shoot the jesus scene and we did it like six time until we got it right. I couldn't stop myself from laughing because honestly I found it quite funny. After that scene,We had to do the last scene were Paige had to comfort Emily when they found that Mona was murdered. That scene was so emotional,they told me not to cry to make Paige strong so she could comfort Emily better but as much as I wanted not to cry,I could tell that a tear dropped during that scene.

When the director got the scene how she wanted,I slowly dropped my hands from Shay's shoulder and asked her if she was nodded and smiled a little. She really did cry during the scene. She felt it like her character. Ashley after words ,calmed down thanks to Tyler.

All of the sudden,Shay took my hand and dragged me out of the set .I was confused at first but when I looked into her eyes,All I saw was a huge fear and sadness.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I brought her back into my arms.

"It's just- I don't know" She started as she held into me.

"What's wrong? You know that Mona AKA Janel isn't dead right,it's acting"

She let out a small laugh and then she turned being serious.

"But what if you feel like you're starting to be like your character?" She asked curious.

"What do you mean? Comparing myself to my character? Shay I'm getting lost.."

"Like,if the exact same thing that happened to the character is happening to you... like you can deal with is when you're being the character but you may not deal with it if it's happening to the real you"

"Shay.. speak english. Speak easy. I'm trying to understand here.." I told her with a pout.

"Lindsey... I-Felt something during our ...last kiss..."

I opened my mouth to speak but It felt like I didn't know how. She felt something?Like .. How Emily and Paige feels for each other?

"w-what" that's what I said. I was surprised. I don't know why.

"nothing. Never mind."

"No no no,I am understanding what you are saying but you felt something like what?what kind of feeling?" I asked as I watched her crossing her arms.

"What kind of? I don't know" She said with a small shrug. "It was different kind of feeling" Shay added. "Did you feel something?" She asked me as she looked up at me curious in her eyes.

"uh..I don't know.. I did felt something back in season one but I thought maybe I was just excited to kiss a girl"

"What if we try being our selfs not our characters for once and we see what happens next?" She asked as she stepped a step closer to me.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked her

"Don't you have one too?"

I didn't say anything after that. She just looked at me waiting for me to give her a signal for her to take the lead. I was dying to feel what she felt but I was scared as well. Probably she was scared even more than me. But it wouldn't mean anything if we both wouldn't feel anything. I gave her a small nod before she glanced around the area and started to lean towards my face. She slowly touched her hands with mines softly already giving those small feels. When I realized what she meant by feeling different feeling, I gasped for air knowing that I actually feel them too. Then She pressed her lips with mines.

_**Shay's pov**_

And again. I felt that tiny spark enough for me to feel butterflies down to my stomach. I slowly pulled away and looked at her. She still had her eyes closed and I could tell that she did feel something like I did. Then she opened her eyes and right before she was about to speak, Troian and Ian made their way to us.

"Hey,Whats up?" Ian said as he was eating his vanilla yogurt.

"UH-uh"

"Did we interrupt something?" Troian asked as she looked at Ian before she looked back at us.

"nopee!" Lindsey quickly told her. "Do you guys felt that earthquake a sec ago?" She asked a random question before she looked back at me. "Because I did feel something" Lindsey said as she looked into my eyes.

"I didn't, did you feel anything Ian?" Troian asked as she turned to face Ian

He shook his head, giving her a simply no and then they both turned to look at me.

"Yeah I felt it too. It was soft...and sweet." I said as I felt myself smirking a bit but then it dropped when I saw Ian raising his left eye brow at me, looking confused. "I mean yes I felt the earthquake"

"Strange..."

"Very strange" Troain added. "Well,I have to meet Lucy, I'll catch up with you guys later" She gave us a small wave before she walked into Lucy's changing room. After a minute or two, Ian decided to get ready for his scene with Sasha and Lindsey and I were left alone standing in the same exact spot where we stood before they interrupted us. We both stayed silent, She softly touched my hand, gave it a little squeeze and slowly walked away and gave me a warm smile.


End file.
